Haru's First Kiss
by Hafous
Summary: The story behind Haru's first kiss!  Read and then leave a review plz...


**.:Haru's First Kiss:.**

**Author Note:**

This is my second attempt trying to write a Gokudera X Haru fiction, or as Reborn fandom came to name them 5986!

I worked really hard on this, and am pretty happy with the result.

Hope you enjoy reading this, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think ^^

Thanks to my Beta-reader Cheesyfreezy; you're just awesome!

* * *

The wind blows with the boats' dismay.

Haru- being the smart woman she was has already known this simple fact inside that little heart of hers.

Not that knowing such a thing helped easing the pain.

It still hurt whenever she remembered him.

His hands, the hands she always longed for, cubing Kyoko's blushing face as they both lean into each other and...

Haru didn't even want to think about the word.

Eyes red and puffy, body curled into a small ball, pillow wet from hot tears for being cried over those past few nights.

Haru hadn't left her room for 3 days now.

Her cell phone would vibrate smoothly under her slender fingers, as Haru's half opened chocolate eyes would see the caller ID, a flash of their face would pop into the mess that's her head, then she would sigh in frustration.

They all called her many times, came to her house as well, and tried many things to get to talk to her, but Haru wouldn't budge. She was heart-broken and she needed time to mend the pieces of this mangled heart of hers.

Not that it really did matter or hold any significance to her, but Haru couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain bomber she's used to have verbal wars with every once in while.

Haru smiled softly as she remembered the sulky-angry kind of face he would make when ever he felt cornered by her smart use of words. Haru somehow missed it all, the carefree attitude she was known for, spending time with the whole family. Just being spontaneous and laugh her heart out while looking from afar at the happy face of the man she loved.

She would do anything to go back to those days, but somehow Haru felt that it was impossible to wish or dream of such a thing anymore.

All the feelings she held inside her were leaking now, making her a total emotional wreck.

But then again can she handle being around Tsuna and Kyoko together? Could she bear to see the happy couple stride hand in hand right in front of her eyes?

She loved them both and wished them happiness _sincerely_… but the matters of the heart are too slow to keep up with the fast rate of events. She would give herself some time to tolerate the pain.

Taking another look at her cell phone, Haru wasn't surprised. _'37 missed calls.'_

None of them was Gokudera.

Was she that obsessed with the guy? Haru knew that she just needed to feel wanted by each one of them, that they still remembered and cared for her.

And his eyes were telltale of _want_. The green fields of irises that could poke right trough her chocolate ones every once in a while…

Shrugging the image out of her mind, Haru buried her face back into her already wet pillow.

A low yet suffocating sound could be heard floating from her room. It was almost like a ghost-house scene from one of those cliché horror movies. She wondered if she was being a drama-queen for nothing, but crying her pain was the only thing that she eased it.

Beside it was the simplest way to pass this endless time that seemed to engulf her. Hours would pass by and she wouldn't even notice.

Her chest would feel so tight, her heart would almost burst from her ribcage at the knowledge that somewhere, right now, the reason of all her pain was not even thinking about her.

Haru hoped that one day all of this suffering would just vanish; she knew very well that life goes on and that she will be able to forget him.

But at least for now, she wanted to wear her broken heart on her sleeve and cry like a baby.

_Knock, knock._

Suddenly a weird knocking noise brought Haru from the misery she went into with little heart.

Listening carefully, no one actually was knocking on her room door as she first came to think.

"Open that damned window or else…" shouted angry words traveled to Haru's dull ears, bringing them to life with the amount of dominancy those simple words held, as if this voice was capable of ordering her around somehow.

The knocking sound continued as someone underneath her windowsill kept throwing rocks, urging her on answering his demand.

Haru giggled, albeit halfheartedly.

_This is him, it's Gokudera._

Not calling her or even visiting her was his way of giving her time; maybe he was the only one who knew what was actually wrong with her.

None of the others really understood the reason behind her actions, but apparently _he_ did.

And now he was standing underneath her window after feeling that it was enough already, that he had given her enough alone time. Being a loner himself once upon a time seemingly helped to understand such a torturing feeling.

But Haru was still damaged, she still needed more time.

"If you don't want to open this Godforsaken thing I'm gonna have to use plan B…" his words were devious, making Haru shiver as possibilities of what "plan B" might be.

And the thought that he was a pro Bomber crossed her mind instantly.

"_Hahi_…Okay, okay… Am coming, just please don't blow up my house!" her voice was hoarse, as she realized she hadn't used it for over two days. Panicking, Haru yanked her robe on her shoulders and walked her lazy legs towards her closed window.

Spreading the glass opened, Haru was welcomed by a cold breeze that she ignored and looked down at the source of annoyance that stood in her backyard.

"Hey stupid woman, come down. There's somewhere I want to show you!" though he called her stupid as always, Haru was glad to see his face, it really soothed some of the pain she was feeling inside.

"Hahi… stop calling me stupid! And why do I have to go with you anywhere?" maybe she missed quarreling with him, but she still didn't want to leave her room.

"As you wish, but don't blame me for using plan B…" Gokudera smirked as he looked up at the chocolate-eyed girl, but he couldn't help but notice that she somehow appeared slimmer to his eyes.

It bothered him.

"Wait, wait… am coming down. Just give me a 10 to change." She could simply refuse him, it's not like he would blow up her house…

Okay, maybe he would. But still- why was she getting comfort by looking at his face? And now she wanted to go with him to wherever he had in mind

Maybe she had gone insane.

Or maybe she just didn't want to wither alone in pain anymore; maybe she could use a shoulder.

"I'll wait in front of your house, hurry up or else…" Haru closed her window, and went to her closet. The threatening edge in his voice did nothing to urge her speed.

Slowly, as if she was doing it on purpose,

She threw on some ripped jeans, along with a pink top, Ran her finger through her tangled locks and tried to cool off her puffy face with some water.

Looking at the mirror, a ghost of some kind greeted her eyes. She looked slimmer, her eyes all red and puffy.

She shrugged it off after a while, she was going out late at night, no one would notice… _that_ much, anyway.

Besides; it's just Gokudera she was going out with.

Haru wrapped the ties of her sandals around her ankle and headed downstairs quietly; she didn't want to wake her parents.

Opening the front door, Haru felt a sweep of gratify wash over her.

He was still waiting for her, she still wasn't abandoned.

"Took you long enough, stupid woman." Read: _'I've been waiting for you.'_

Haru knew that very well, so she smiled slightly. "Where the hell are you taking me? You know I'm not feeling that well." Taking another look at her, Gokudera noticed her red eyes, and the black bags underneath them.

This bothered him even more.

Gokudera took another look at her, and then he yanked her hand that fell loosely beside her.

Then he started running, Haru right behind him.

"H-hahi! W-what are you doing?" Haru was confused, trying not to fall behind while trying to free her hand from his iron grip, failing terribly.

"Just shut up and run!" His voice was soft, turning his head and staring right into her eyes, piercing her soul with his strong stare. Haru lowered her head in defeat and knew that was going to have one hell of a night.

After some minutes of fast sprinting, Haru felt fairly lighthearted; the feel of cold night breeze hitting her face made her feel different, while the warm hand wrapped around hers provided the source of proof that she wasn't alone.

Noticing that she was having trouble keeping up with his pace, Gokudera stopped and let go of her hand, giving her space as Haru bent her back and placed her hands on her knees, as she started panting and gasping for air.

"We can walk from here; we're almost there anyway." Gokudera started walking, Haru not far behind after she regained her composure.

Haru looked at the hand that was holding hers not a while ago, as tingles poked at the skin where he touched.

Wanting to stop the itch, she simply fell in step with him, and slid her hand swiftly into his.

Neither one of them said a word. Though Haru was rather satisfied with warmth that invaded her insides, bittersweet, yet satisfying.

Just like the man next to her.

They would fight like cats and dogs, but when she was in utmost need for help; he would magically show up before her desperate eyes.

She always wished it would be Tsuna who would help her and be there for her, but it wasn't.

Gokudera had always been the one.

And as she noted the loss of Tsuna-centered thoughts and anguish in the company of Gokudera, she couldn't help but wonder…

Who did she love, exactly?

She would choose to love neither; but her heart wasn't hers to control. She wished it was.

Looking at the man she was walking hand in hand with, she knew who she would rather pick if she had to choose another time.

Haru smiled sweetly at him.

Walking in silence, Haru felt comfortable under the sheets of starlit skies.

"We're here." Gokudera stated, as Haru's eye widened looking at the place he brought her to. Was she too worked up in her mind that she couldn't recognize the way?

Letting go of his hand, Haru walked over the bridge she once feel off. Memories of the day when Tsuna rescued her rushed to her mind, and the pain returned suddenly a 100 times worse.

"W-why did you bring me here?" her voice cracked as hot tears streamed form the corners of her puffy eyes, while her gaze was intense, glaring at Gokudera's direction.

She remembered the very exact reason why she loved that carefree and no-good man she was crying for.

It all became even worse.

Haru wanted to run back to her house, to hide underneath her blanket and never come out.

Gokudera yanked her wrist before she could escape, then he turned her around forcefully as she struggled to break free.

Suddenly she could feel him every where around her, as Gokudera engulfed her shaking frame with his tight embrace.

Haru stood still as she felt his heat radiating from everywhere, washing over her tired body.

Haru felt defeated as she let go of everything bottled up in her heart.

_"B-but I loved him!" _

**-"I know."**

_"And I-I wanted to be with him!"_

**-"Of course."**

_"I tried m-my best to make him notice me!" _

**-"I noticed."**

_"It wasn't enough!"_

**-"It was."**

_"And now he's in love with my best friend!"_

**-"It's gonna be okay."**

"No it's _NOT_! How am I gonna be able toface the two?"

**-"…I'll help."**

And as if she was on a trance, Haru suddenly looked up in amazement at the gray-haired man.

-"Y-you will? But… why?"

-"Yes I will, because I want to."

Haru felt weak as her legs gave beneath her. He didn't pull her up; but he joined-both their locked bodies falling slowly to the ground.

With Gokudera still hugging her, she rested her heavy head on his shoulder, her crying subsiding to small whimpers that tore on Gokudera's insides.

An unknown period of time passed by the two, Haru felt better and somehow new while his hand rubbed comforting circles on her back, the sensation was fluttering as she melted under his touch.

Slowly, Haru lifted her head, making green clash with chocolate brown like a rain forest, so many words could be told, yet nothing is worth telling.

But what escaped Haru's lips was the most shocking.

"Kiss me." she asked him firmly.

Gokudera was taken aback for a second, before sighing in frustration. He wasn't just a toy she could use.

"But this would be wrong." he replied curtly.

"I don't care. I just want to forget, so please kiss Me." still as firm as her voice could get, Haru asked again.

Gokudera always wanted to taste those lips the way she insults him with was always very alluring to shut. The fact that he loved her wasn't as recent to him more so as it was troublesome, yet he came to accept it carefully.

And knowing that she didn't love him or never will was also another fact to him. The look she always had whenever the Tenth would be present had never left his mind.

But now she was asking him to kiss her on her own free well. Brokenhearted girls were fragile, and kissing her now would also be the worst thing to do.

But regardless of what her means were, he was starting to question his ability to resist the temptation now, now that she was clinging to his shirt desperately, looking all the more alluring to all his instincts.

Was he ever going to have another chance to do so?

Leaning closer, their faces were inches apart. Noses touching, while Haru swore that she could taste his sweet breath on her tongue.

His lips brushed her swollen ones, back and forth, creating a fluttering sensation. Haru closed her eyes wanting to taste more of those enchanting lips.

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore. Pressing his lips on hers forcefully, he growled for letting all his defenses fall, as Haru purred a low moan deep in her throat.

His hands traveled to her waist, brining her even closer to him, as hers stroked his chest up to his neck, her slender fingers tangling themselves within his silver locks.

Licking her lower lip sensually, Goku urged her lips parted as she gasped for air, tugging his tongue inside her cavern.

_God_, she tasted like sorrow and tears. Like _heaven_.

Both parted slowly when air was needed, panting while looking at the other. No words were spoken for minutes.

_"…Thank you." _Haru's voice was soft.

"For what?" he was still regaining his breath.

"For being by my side." she clutched his shirt tighter in her grip.

-"Haru, I-I…" Gaku stuttered out. _Stuttered._ Never has she ever would have imagined he was capable of such an act, and it was _very_ cute.

Pressing her finger to his lips tenderly, Haru smiled as they quivered slightly beneath her touch.

"My heart is now broken, but I can feel it mending already. Tell me, Goku, could you give it enough time to find its way to you when it's complete again?" her question was simple, yet held so many words that hurt, yet let a small fire of hope inside Gokudera's heart.

-"_Forever_…" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And now she understood; because it _was_, and she had been too blind and vain to make it her reality as well.

_'Not anymore'_, she thought in content, _'I'll trust your lead- _**make**_ me love you.'_

Haru hugged him and cried again.

In her life she didn't ever think that she would find someone who would care for her as much.

And that was the story behind Haru's very own first kiss…

* * *

How was it? Hope it was lovely!

Review and you will receive a cookie, or maybe Gokudera in a box!

Thanks for reading...

**Hafous**


End file.
